Doutes
by Lessien Nenharma
Summary: Draco et Harry sont ensemble mais Draco doute. Et si Harry le laissait tombé à cause de son entourage? Séquelle de "Le dilemme".Slash HPDM


Titre: Doutes

Réponse au reviews:

Tatu: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la séquelle.

Mifibou: Merci pour ta review. Je sais qu'un one-shot ne peux pas tout expliquer mais je ne voulais pas me lancer directement dans une fic à chapitre mais j'en ai une en préparation. Ce sera un slash Harry/Rémus. J'espère que cette séquelle te plait.

Ange de la mort: Tu voulais une suite la voila!!! En espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci.

Angel boo: Merci pour ta review grande soeur à moi que j'aimeuhhhhhhhhh! Ne t'inquiète pas ta review était très constructive. Voila la séquelle. Merci pour ta béta-lecture. Bisous.

Misskinky: Toi qui trouvais dommage que ce ne soit qu'un one shot réjouis toi voila la suite.

DOUTES

Les premières lueurs de l'aube déposaient délicatement leurs rayons sur un visage pâle. Les paupières se plissèrent, les yeux étant gênés par la lumière trop vive de ce début de matinée. Le jeune homme essaya, en vain, de se relever pour tenter de se réveiller totalement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Un bras reposait en travers de sa poitrine, des jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes et un torse s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Un menton était posé sur son épaule et il sentait un souffle caresser délicieusement sa peau. Draco commença par se demander ce qu'il faisait dans les bras d'un garçon en haut d'une tour, qui à première vu était celle d'astronomie, avant que les souvenirs de la veille n'affluent à son cerveau.  
  
La soirée qu'il avait passé avait été la meilleur de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que quand Harry lui avait murmuré un tendre je t'aime à l'oreille. Mais maintenant que ce moment magique était passé, il était assaillit par les doutes. Pas qu'il doutait des sentiments de Harry, loin de là, mais il s'inquiétait pour le futur. Cette ange qu'il aimait tant allait-il cacher leur relation ou non ? Et s'il décidait de mettre ses proches au courant comment ses derniers le prendraient-ils ? Le serpentard n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'un minimum agréable avec Hermione et Ron, alors pourquoi ces derniers l'accepteraient-ils ? Et que ferait-il si son bel ange le laissait tomber à cause de ça ? Draco n'avait personne d'important dans sa vie à part Harry. Sans lui il n'était rien. Toute sa vie ne reposait plus que sur le Gryffondor. Quand le blond sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et alla s'asseoir plus loin. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse puis les entoura de ses bras. Il laissa ensuite les sanglots reprendre le dessus.  
  
Harry avait passé une excellente nuit mais depuis quelques secondes il se sentait vide comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que son ange pleurait. Le brun se releva alors rapidement, s'assit derrière lui, le serra et commença à le bercer. Peu à peu les pleures du blond se calmèrent, jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter totalement. Le Gryffondor l'interrogea alors :  
  
-Mon ange, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je veux pas te perdre.

-Mais mon cœur pourquoi voudrais-tu me perdre ? Je ne vais pas te laisser, jamais ! Je t'aime tellement. Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi. J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps le jour où je pourrais vivre heureux à tes côtés, alors maintenant que nous sommes ensemble je ne vais pas partir. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si mon amour, bien sur que si. Mais à cause de moi tu seras confronter à un choix absurde : choisir entre moi et tes amis et je sais malheureusement très bien qui tu risque de choisir.  
  
Après cette déclaration Draco se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il essaya de se libérer des bras d'Harry mais ce dernier n'était pas disposé à lâcher. Il devait expliquer au blond qu'il ne le quitterait pas, il fallait absolument qu'il le rassure. Voir son ange dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il recommença à bercer le Serpentard d'avant en arrière, lentement, et lui murmurait des mots sans suite à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Quand les larmes furent taries, le brun reprit la parole.  
  
-Ecoute-moi mon ange, je ne dis pas que Hermione ou Ron vont accepter tout de suite notre relation. Surtout Ron qui risque de penser que je l'ai trahis. Mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils ne veulent que mon bonheur. Quand ils s'apercevront que je ne peux être heureux sans toi, quand ils verront à quel point je peux t'aimer, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Bien sûr ils t'en veulent pour tout ce que tu as pu leur faire dans le passé mais tu as changé, ton masque est tombé et avec un peu de temps tout va s'arranger. Et de toute les manières quoiqu'il advienne je voudrais que tu te mettes ça dans ta petite tête d'ange : Je ne te quitterais pas, jamais. S'ils tiennent à moi ils comprendront sinon j'apprendrais à me passer d'eux. Mais il est sur que je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Tu comprends ça mon amour ?  
  
-Oui, mais et ton parrain ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Je sais qu'il est comme un père pour toi. Et de plus, maintenant que vous avez réussi à le sortir de l'emprise du voile je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez un différent à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela pose un problème à Sirius ? Parce que je suis gay ou parce que je suis avec toi ?

-Euh, bah, probablement les deux. Tu sais quand tu auras rencontré mon parrain tu comprendras pourquoi mon homosexualité ne lui pose aucun problème. Et puis il ne te jugera pas. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban, trois ans en cavale et six mois derrière le voile. Il a tellement souffert pour que les gens croient en son innocence. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te juge ? Qui peux, mieux que lui, te comprendre ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange.

-Merci mon amour.

-Ce n'est rien. Quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver nous le surmonteront ensemble.  
  
Bien que Draco se soit arrêté de pleurer, Harry continua de le bercer doucement en le serrant contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent là, simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Soudain le brun demanda :  
  
-Mon ange, puisque Voldemort est enfin décédé, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour les vacances. Je vais vivre chez Sirius et je me demandais si ça te ferais plaisir de venir avec moi ?

-Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ? Nan, en fait, je demande ça à tous les gars mignons que je croise depuis ce matin pour éviter de me sentir trop seul pendant les vacances. Evidemment que je suis sérieux. Je n'imagine pas deux semaines loin de toi mon ange.

-J'adorerais mais enfin je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Si tu veux j'enverrais Hedwige lui porter une lettre pour lui demander son accord. Ok? lui demanda Harry d'un ton suppliant. Avec plaisir mon amour.  
  
Puis le silence se réinstalla pour quelques minutes. Ils se sentaient si bien. Les silences n'étaient pas pesant, loin de là, ils étaient agréables. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots juste de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord à descendre. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Ron et Hermione, Harry ne voulait pas leur cacher son bonheur et Draco considérait avoir des excuses à présenter. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la salle commune rouge et or. Le brun demanda à son petit ami de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher les deux autres. Quand les deux Gryffondor aperçurent le Serpentard, ils furent surpris mais un regard du survivant les dissuada de tous commentaires. Ce dernier les mena donc à la recherche d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Pendant le chemin à travers les couloirs de Poudlard une angoisse sourde montait en Draco qui se mit à trembler légèrement. Ce dernier pensa à son amour pour se donner du courage et se reprit.  
  
Ils rentrèrent donc dans une salle et s'installèrent autour d'une table. Ron s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante mais le Serpentard prit les devants :  
  
-Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec vous...

-Ça tu peux le dire, le coupa le rouquin.

-Ron tais-toi ! Laisse le finir ! le réprimanda Hermione.  
  
Le vert et argent lui jeta un regard surpris et reconnaissant puis continua.  
  
-Mais l'éducation de mon père y été pour beaucoup. Je suis cependant conscient du mal que j'ai pu vous faire et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai trouvé ma voie maintenant et j'ai changé.

-Ta voie ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ta voie ? demanda Ron.

-Harry. Répondit simplement la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Surpris, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille consentit donc à leur apporter une explication.  
  
-Harry je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, ni complètement idiote d'ailleurs. Depuis que tu nous as avoué ton homosexualité je t'ai observé ! J'ai bien remarqué que tu te mourrais d'amour pour Malefoy. Et maintenant celui ci vient s'excuser et nous dit qu'il a trouvé sa voie. Rien de plus logique.

-Moi je n'y vois rien de logique, répondit l'autre garçon, et surtout rien qui ne m'enchante. Harry dit moi qu'Hermione à tort. Elle a tout interprété de travers n'est ce pas ?

-Non. Une fois de plus Hermione a tout compris. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Harry, mais, Harry, comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Me faire ça à moi ?

-Stop, stop, stop, Ron! Je te vois venir. Harry aime Draco et Draco aime Harry. Ne sois donc pas égoïste. Quel est la dernière fois où il a été aussi heureux ?

-Longtemps. Répondit-il simplement.

-Exactement !  
  
La jeune femme se retourna vers son meilleur ami avant de l'étreindre et de lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui. Le jeune brun souriant craintivement se retourna vers Ron et attendit dans l'angoisse de sa non- réaction qui s'insinuait rapidement en lui comme l'aurait fait le venin d'un serpent. Le regard du roux passa de l'un à l'autre des amoureux puis se fixa dans l'émeraude qui malgré une crainte visible ne cilla pas. Puis le rouquin s'avança et étreignit à son tour le survivant. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond et lui sourit gentiment.  
  
Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Oh! Bien sûr ce n'était pas la grande amitié entre ses deux meilleurs amis et son ange, mais chacun faisait de réel effort et cela remplissait Harry d'une joie sans nom. Demain matin, le train qui devait le ramener chez lui pour les vacances serait là et son amour partirait avec lui. Il avait comme convenu envoyez une lettre à Sirius pour lui demander son accord et ce dernier, apprenant que son filleul avait trouvé le bonheur, c'était empressé de le lui donner. Lui, qui par le passé n'avait jamais pu être heureux avait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhait : une famille. Un parrain formidable d'abord puis un frère et une sœur. Pas de sang mais de cœur. Et enfin il y avait son ange blond. Celui avec qui il construirait son futur.  
  
Fin.

J'espère que cette séquelle vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Merci.


End file.
